Big World! Big Adventures! (movie)
Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 movie. Plot A cutie car called Cupcake Cruiser inspires Cheeky Chocolate to become the first Shopkin to travel the world, so Cheeky Chocolate sets off on an adventure which takes her to four continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On her journey Cheeky Chocolate meets Bianca Banana, a Shopkin who teaches her that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Macy Macaron *Putrid Pizza *Strawberry Kiss *Apple Blossom *Daisy Petals *Choc N' Chip *Veronica Veggie Pizza *Spilt Milk *Suzie Sundae *Cherie Tomatoe *Nina Noodles *Joanie Donut *Connie Console *Freda Fern *Squished Banana *Posh Pear *Rockin' Broc *Bubbleisha *Annie and Clarabel *Cranky *Carly *Big Mickey *Sir Topham Hatt *Dowager Hatt *Mr. Percival *The Thin Clergyman *Small Mart Stationmaster *Dum Mee Mee (cameo) *Kylie Cone and Wally Water (cameo) *Toasty Pop (cameo) *Blow Fly (cameo) *Bridie (cameo) *Yolanda Yo-Yo (cameo) *Cupcake Queen (cameo) *Philippa Flowers (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Sparky & Flicker (cameo) *Trash-A-Pillar (cameo) *Kooky Cookie (cameo) *Sunny Screen (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *Sailor John (cameo) *Dressica (portrait cameo) Characters Introduced *Bianca Banana *Stinky *Minty Paws *Sloppy Jojo *Sconnie *Walter Watering Can *Cupcake Cruiser *Cutie Cars *Emerson *Minor Shopkin Characters *The Tanzanian Crane *The American Crane Some cowboys also speak. They are voiced by Kerry Shale and Christopher Ragland. Voice Cast UK *Tara Strong as Cheeky Chocolate *Arielle Tuliao as Peppa-Mint *Erika Harlacher as Bubbleisha *Keith Wickham as Putrid Pizza *Marieve Herrington as Nina Noodles *Kate Murphy as Strawberry Kiss, Daisy Petals, Apple Blossom, Suzie Sundae, Choc, Chip, Freda Fern, Connie Console, *Abby Trott as Spilt Milk, Sloppy Jojo, Sconnie, and Choc Chip Racer *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Matt Wilkinson as The American Crane *Lucy Montgomery as a cowgirl *David Bedella *Gabriel Porras as Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices *Doug Erholtz as Walter Watering Can *Sarah Williams as Bianca Banana (Patricia Kihoro as Bianca Banana's singing voice) *Kayli Mills as Veronica Veggie Pizza *Rachael Miller as Strawberry Speedy Seeds *Jackie Lastra as Minty Paws, African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Ritchie Campbell as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Akiya Henry as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Chipo Chung as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Dona Adwera as Various African Voices *Laura Stahl as Cupcake Cruiser *David Menkin as Cutie Car 3 *Spike Spencer as Stinky US *Kate Murphy as Cheeky Chocolate, Strawberry Kiss, Spilt Milk, Suzie Sundae, Freda Fern, Connie Console *Nicolas Roye as Putrid Pizza *Spike Spencer Stinky *Erika Harlacher as Apple Blossom, Bubbleisha *Kayli Mills as Veronica Veggie Pizza *Sarah Williams as Bianca Banana (Patricia Kihoro as Bianca Banana's singing voice) *David Bedella *Gabriel Porras as Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices *Doug Erholtz as Walter Watering Can *Jackie Lastra as Minty Paws, African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Ritchie Campbell as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Akiya Henry as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Chipo Chung as African Chef Club Shopkins, Various African Voices *Dona Adwera as Various African Voices *Laura Stahl as Cupcake Cruiser Songs *Where in the World is Cheeky Chocolate? *Wake Up *Enda Ulale *We're Friends *Free and Easy *Sometimes You Make a Friend *We're Friends (Reprise) Trivia *This movie will tie in with the twenty-second season. *This special takes place between Journey Beyond Shopville and Season 22 *This is the longest special to date at the length of 80 minutes. *Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Ritchie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. *This special is the first of a few things: **The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto. **The first special to have Micaela Winter as producer. **The first Shopkins production to not have Mark Moraghan involved since his casting as narrator in 2013. *Recolours of Peppa-Mint, Strawberry Kiss, Lola Roller Blade, Queen Cake and Yvonne Scone appear. *Bubbleisha is seen singing part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Cupcake Cruiser races past her. Category:Movies